Cuddles, tickles, and laughter
by Crimson613
Summary: 1. It's one of those rare days when Yuuri wakes up before Viktor. 2. Today was a Makkachin and sweater day. 3. It's been nearly a year since the incident that changed Yuuri's life
1. Chapter 1

It's one of those rare days when Yuuri wakes up before Viktor.

He loves days like this where he's finally able to see Viktor with a serene look, his face slack and not pulled into impossible grins (not that he doesn't love Viktor's sparkling eyes and excited grins, it's just that there's a certain appeal to seeing his boyfriend so unguarded). He touches the older man's face softly, caressing his silver locks and smiling as his nose scrunches up slightly at the disturbance. A soft groan escapes his lips before his arms tighten around Yuuri's middle.

Yuuri chuckles lightly at the clinginess and moves to caress pale shoulders that have managed to peek out from under the covers. They're hard and soft, just like the rest of Viktor's body. A smile tugs at Yuuri's face, and when his phone buzzes on the nightstand he wishes he'd woken up earlier.

He blindly reaches towards it, trying not to move too much, lest he wake Viktor up, however, instead of seeing his alarm blinking at him, there's an Instagram video message from Phichit.

He smiles, _sorry Phichit, I'll have to watch later_

And that's when the idea pops into his head. His eyes dart between his phone and the man sleeping next to him. Would he mind? Was it okay? A light blush spreads across his face and he steels himself. He quickly opens up the camera.

"Viktor," he whispers while using his free hand to lightly poke at silky silver locks, "Come on sleepyhead, it's morning already."

"Yuuuuriiii~" Victor whines, his voice muffled, and he only hugs him tighter, "five more minutes, 'kay?"

But Yuuri doesn't give in. He buries his face into Viktor's hair and nuzzles it with his chin until he knows that Viktor is awake, "Okay, okay! I'm up-" he's laughing and Yuuri grins at the sound and the sparkling blue gaze directed at him, "-what's gotten into you this morning?"

This was it. Yuuri could feel his face warm but doesn't hesitate. He aligns their faces, noses touching, and their lips so close, "Good morning, Viktor."

Yuuri kisses him. He's not sure if the phone is still recording, if they're even in the video's capture area, or basically anything as their lips touch. It's a chaste kiss, very innocent compared to the ones Viktor likes to give him, and they don't bother closing their eyes. In fact, it only lasts a few seconds. When he moves away Victor is stunned and Yuuri can see a bit of pink dusting his cheeks, and he can't help the laughter that bubbles in his chest. Viktor, the playboy of Hasetsu (Japan, Russia, the World!), his passionate lover who is a lover of PDA and scathing remarks, struck speechless over something like this?

 _To be fair, I've never woken him up like this._ But Victor is quick to recover as he smirks, his fringe covering his face ominously for a second, and Yuuri can't help the excitement that runs through him.

"My, my Yuuri, so devious this morning, aren't you?" Yuuri can't help the grin on his face. He tries to put on an innocent face but it's not working (courtesy of said grin). He slowly inches away, knowing what that glint in Viktor's eyes means, but the older man is quicker. They stumble around the bed, both of them laughing as Victor tickles him (and maybe he's a little too loud and unrefined as he snorts when it gets to be too much for him).

"Vi-vikt-stop, I give, I give!" he can feel tears on his eyes and finally those torturous fingers stop. He's pulled back into Viktor's body and he lets out the last batch of chuckles left in his system from their little wrestle. A kiss is placed on his cheek and _how is it possible to feel this happy and complete?_ His racing heart is coming down from its high and he can feel the even breaths from Viktor against his neck. He sighs into the embrace and warmth.

Maybe five more minutes wouldn't hurt

* * *

 **AN: wow this turned out super fluffs (lol)**

 **tell me what you think :D**

 **this is part of the Yoi Cuddles mini-fics I'll be writing based on the bnha cuddles week prompts (happening in Dec)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the weather got cold and a week since Yuuri has been stealing Viktor's sweaters. Not the slim fitting ones he usually uses, no. He'd probably end up stretching those out!

The ones he steals are newer ones that he knows Viktor bought specifically for Yuuri to steal. They're giant sweaters that could probably fit them both ( _hmmm, we should try that one day_ ) and Yuuri uses them the most when Viktor isn't home. Sometimes he'll pull up his knees and fit them under the sweater and sometimes Makkachin will bury himself inside to keep warm.

Today was a Makkachin and sweater day.

Yuuri yawned, wondering when Viktor would be home. He'd been away for a couple days in Russia, to settle some business with Yakov. He'd offered to go with him but Viktor had smiled mysteriously and told him to stay home and take care of Makkachin. Viktor had called him in the morning, saying the flight had been delayed but not to worry, he'd be home tonight. It was already nearing midnight and he hadn't heard anything else from his boyfriend.

Makkachin whined from inside the sweater and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. He pet his furry friend, "You miss him too Makkachin? Don't worry he'll be home soon." The only response he got was a tail wag and another whine.

Another yawn escaped him and he pulled at the blanket by his feet. He wiggled around on the couch until he was laying on it, Makkachin completely on top of him, the blanket over them, and his freezing feet dangling from the edge. He groped around for the TV remote and put the news on mute. His phone was already on high volume, just in case Viktor called.

He put his arms around Makkachin and whispered, "Don't worry, Viktor will call. Good night Makkachin."

* * *

 **AN: oh man, is it just me or does this have a foreboding feel to it?**

 **i swear it wasn't my intention (lol)**

 **fyi, i didn't write this one to specifically go with the previous one but if it works it works (lol)**

 **also thanks for the anon for telling me about the tags. i could have sworn i added them**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! so as I was thinking of what to write next, the sad train got to me and I decided to listen to the foreboding feelings I got in the previous chapter...

yup, it's going to be sad and instead of being 3 chapters, this story will now have 6 because i've added a prompt

Prompt 1: _In bed / On the couch_ / Comfortable place

Prompt 6: **While someone is crying** / Sick / Reassurance

also ooops, looks like i forgot to update this when I did on ao3, but please enjoy~ The prompts I already did are in italics since ff doesn't have strikethrough

* * *

It's been nearly a year since the incident that changed Yuuri's life

He no longer lives in Viktor's apartment, having moved back to his family's home. Minako was very supportive about the whole thing (everyone was actually) but she pushed him to not give up. He went ahead and continued skating, leaving everything to his mother's capable hands, and really, he wouldn't trust anyone else with something so delicate. He managed to make it to the Grand Prix again, but it wasn't the same. Yurio made just as great an impact as the prior year, JJ had gotten his bearings back even though he'd get overly nervous sometimes, and Phichit was...well, he was Phichit. The three of them had amazed the crowd while he'd been too busy worrying about home

Viktor would probably scold him if he'd seen something so disgraceful

The only constant he's had as of late was the beeping in the guest room. He hugged his knees close to his chest, I shouldn't have rushed him, I should have told him to stay another day until the weather cleared up

There's a knock at his door and his mother walks in, a sweet smile on her chubby face, "Did you finish your meal Yuuri?"

Yuuri smiles guiltily, "I wasn't very hungry," and he knows she can see his half eaten food. She doesn't say anything and moves to Viktor's bed, making sure that everything is fine. Yuuri knows it's all ok since he'd made sure to fluff up the pillow under Viktor's head, he'd changed the man's clothing, wiped him down, and opened the curtains for him to get some light

His face looks peaceful and Yuuri feels tears well up in his eyes. How many times had he wished to see Viktor sleeping? To see his chest rise and fall while he lay in bed comfortable. It was such a huge contrast to how Viktor was when awake. Now Yuuri wishes he'd never see it again, or at least not like this.

His mother seems to be satisfied with his care and Yuuri thinks she'll leave now, but instead she sits next to him

Even sitting he's taller than her

They sit in quiet for a few minutes before Yuuri feels her hand gently petting his head, "It's okay to hurt Yuuri"

And he can't help it this time. The tears come down freely and he feels snot forming under his nose, he feels like he's suffocating, and Viktor becomes a blur. He tries not to make too much noise by clenching his teeth but it only makes breathing harder and the crying worse. He hates the fact that he's so selfish, crying while Viktor can't do the things he loves anymore

A gentle tug pulls him over to his mother's warm embrace and he holds onto her tightly. She's still petting his head with one hand and he remembers how Viktor liked to thread his hands into his hair, to ruffle it because it was soft. His mother starts humming a tune that he vaguely remembers as a child

He's healing remarkably well, all things considered. The only issue now is the deterioration of his muscles as we don't know...when he'll wake up. We do have some nurses we can recommend if you need any help with his care

"Don't worry Yuuri, Vicchan is strong, he'll come back to us soon"

And Yuuri wanted to believe her, but how much more time would soon take?


End file.
